tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Job Security, Part 1
[[Datei:AmAdvs 07 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #7]]Job Security, Part 1 ("Arbeitsplatzsicherung, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 10. Februar 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #7 * Story: Ian Flynn * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Tea-Time for a Turtle, Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Job Security, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|170px|Vier gegen VierTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *Foot Clan **Chris Bradford/Rahzar und Xever/Fishface **Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady und Anton Zeck/Bebop **Shredder **Tiger Claw (Cameo) **Foot-Bots (Cameo) Handlung thumb|left|240px|Teamwork gegen Solo-ActionEines Nachts haben die Turtles einen heftigen Zusammenstoß mit vier ihrer ärgsten Feinde: Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop und Rocksteady. Jedoch nutzen die Turtles ihre Geschicklichkeit und ihr Teamwork aufs Optimalste, um ihre Gegner gegeneinander auflaufen zu lassen und sie dann, sobald sie sich zu streiten beginnen, ins Reich der Träume zu schicken. Im Foot-Hauptquartier ist der Shredder, nachdem er von dieser neuesten Niederlage erfahren hat, selbstverständlich nicht über die Unfähigkeit seiner Gefolgsleute, es mit "vier Teenagern" aufnehmen zu können, begeistert, und er macht ihnen allen klar, dass er sie aus seiner Organisation entfernen wird, sollten sie nicht bald ihren Wert für ihn beweisen. thumb|240px|Heimliche VerabredungenNachdem der Shredder seine Gefolgsleute entlassen hat und diese sich aus dem Thronsaal entfernen, nimmt Rahzar Fishface kurz beiseite. Sie besinnen sich kurz darauf, wie sie einst vor ihrer Mutation als Chris Bradford und Xever Montes gefürchtete Kämpfer waren"New Friend, Old Enemy" und "Never Say Xever" und zu was sie jetzt herabgekommen sind; daher kommen die beiden darin überein, gemeinsam einen Plan gegen die Turtles auszuhecken, um sich ihrem Meister zu beweisen und Rocksteady und Bebop (die sie gleichermaßen für viel zu unfähig halten) aus dem Foot Clan werfen zu können. Doch Bebop bekommt diese geheime Vereinbarung zwischen den beiden mit und verabredet sich nun seinerseits mit Rocksteady, dass sie dem Shredder unbedingt beweisen müssen, welches von ihnen das bessere Zweiergespann ist. thumb|left|240px|InteressenkonfliktSo kommt es, dass die beiden Duos unabhängig voneinander - jedoch ausgerechnet im ein und demselben Lagerhaus! - ihren Plan, die Turtles in eine Falle zu locken, in die Tat umsetzen. Bebop bringt in einem Raum mit Rocksteadys Hilfe eine Reihe von speziellen Haftminen an den Stützpfeilern an, deren Explosionen lediglich nicht-tödliche Schockwellen verursachen; Rahzar und Fishface hingegen legen in einem anderen Raum eine Reihe von automatischen Fangkäfigen aus."Vengeance is Mine" Das Ziel der beidem Teams ist, die Turtles mittels einiger Foot-Bots in das Lagerhaus zu locken und sie dann mit ihren Fallen ganz bequem hopps zu nehmen. thumb|180px|Kombinierter ErfolgAls die beiden Teams aber mit ihren Vorbereitungen fertig sind und sich dann anschließend in der Gasse außerhalb des Lagerhauses verstecken wollen, laufen sie sich zufälligerweise gegenseitig über den Weg. Jede Partei kommt sehr schnell hinter die Absicht ihrer jeweiligen Konkurrenz, und die beiden Teams gehen sich voller Wut einander an die Gurgel. Doch der dabei ausbrechende Tumult lenkt natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Turtles, die inzwischen eingetroffen sind, auf die Streitenden, und die Vier stürzen sich mit Hurra auf ihre Feinde. Dabei aber übersehen sie Bebops Haftminen, welche hochgehen, kaum dass die Turtles an ihnen vorbeilaufen. Die Explosion schleudert Freund und Feind zusammen in die Nachbarhalle und befördert die Turtles (un-)günstigerweise geradewegs in die Fangkäfige, so dass Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady und Bebop sie nur noch einzusammeln brauchen... Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #2 (13. Juli 2016) *''Amazing Adventures Volume 2: Tea-Time for a Turtle'' (HC) (17. Mai 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)